Hetalia Truth Or Dare
by SasuIchi4ever
Summary: Truth Or Dare Hetalia Style Review plz Rated M for Romano's Lanuage and "The Closet "
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Truth or Dare! Im makeing one... i just need some dares... or truths... This is rated M LOTS OF YAOI maybe... (Me and Co host are yaoi fangirls)  
Dek ~ Hallo * sips beer* Im the host of this ... *thinks for a moment* Thingie My co host isnt here right now cause she is... Not here and she thinks its oo cold to come over...  
GIVE US DARES AND TRUTHS... U can also dare me and Momo (the co host ) But not us together... That would be awkard * DONT MIND SPELLING CAUSE DEK CAN NO SPELL RIGHT*


	2. Chap 2 COHOST NEEDED

Hallo This is Hetalia Truth or Dare Dek- Well we need the cast *snaps and they all appear*  
Everyone- DAFUQU WHERE R WE ?!  
Dek - Your in my truth or dare Romano - Not another one _ Dek - Yes anther one !  
Dek - Lets Get started i guess...  
Spain - Whats Wrong ?  
Dek - My Co Host is missing :C Romano - Thats a good thing !  
Dek - * Slaps Romano*  
Dek - Well shes not going to be in this then The First Dares are from ChocoVanilleHullo! Name's Alyssa! I'm also known as New York! Just writing to torture my parents and their friends a bit America: Hey Daddy! *hugs* I dare you to list five good things about Uncle Russia, and to kiss Mummy!  
England: Hullo Mummy! *curtsies* I dare you to admit five good things about Uncle France. Then, I dare you to kiss Daddy for ten seconds France: Bonjour *throws a book at his head* Stay OUT of my room when I'm asleep, FROG!  
Russia: Hi *hugs and gives sunflowers*  
Italy: Ciao! *glomps* I dare you to give Germany a hug and a kiss! Also, I dare you to pull Romano's curl!  
Romano: *hugs* Ciao I dare you to admit ten good things about Spain!  
Spain: I dare you to throw a tomato at the wall. Also, look what I found in Roma's closet! *holds up Chibi!Romano maid outfit* Isn't it cute?!

I think I've done enough for now! Bye guys!  
Alyssa out! Peace

America - IM SORWY IVE BBEN BUSY and ummmm His Hair ? Eyes? Feet ? Kneecap ? Right Pinky ? * kisses England *  
England - GET OFF WANKER And ummmm Im sorry i cant even think of one good thing * Kisses America for 1 min*  
Dek- the dare was only to kiss him for ten seconds England - Too Bad France * Gets hit by a book and everyone laughs* What was that for TT-TT and I Promise Nothing!  
England - I will kill u if u do that ever again...  
Russia- Thanks You look pretty Da?  
Italy - Ve~ * Hugs and Kisses Germany* :DDD Germany - * blushes * Italy- Do i really have to pull his curl ? :\  
Romano - FUCK NO Spain - What does the curl even do ?  
Italy - * pulls Curl and romano melts into a chair with a heavy blush to his face*  
Romano- *whispers* Bastardo Italy - :C romano doesnt like me anymore Romano- I still like u i just dont like New York * Glares*  
New York - :C Spain- NUUU NOT A TOMATO DX Dek- Do it and i might get rewarded *smirks*  
Spain - * throws one at the wall* TT-TT Dek - Ur reward * holds the Chibi Romano Miad outfit* Spain - :D Romano doesnt this bring back memories Romano - WHERE DID U FIND THAT BASTARD Spain- Dek gave it to me Dek - Umm New York found it in ur closet Romano- New York *Is pissed*  
Dek - Where going to end it here cause i really want no deaths in this * looks at france england romano* Review Please And give me some dares too I LIKE A CHALLENGE Thanks Bye ~ But before i go * hangs a need a new cohost sign* BYE Ps U JUST LOST THE GAME! 


	3. Chapter 3 Romano Going Down

Hallo its Dek Again. Well i have to change my format which is kinda dumb and it gives me more work TT-TT I still need that co worker... Well ima Try a new format if they say its wrong im just going to scream ...NOW FOR DISCLAIMER Romano " Dek Doesnt Own Hetalia thankfully if dek did lots of things would be different *shudders at the thought*"

Lets get to the dares ! - Dek 'welcome to chaper three hetalia cast MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" says Dek.  
*romanos face -_-*  
"Our First Dares are" Says Dek Hidey-ho I dare Russia to let Belarus have her way with him for TWO WHOLE HOURS :D Also, Romano has to go a whole chapter without cussing AND you gotta be nice to everyone, ESPECIALLY Spain. Bye bye! *Kisses Canada and flies out*  
* laughs at the dares* TT-TT are you trying to kill me ,da?" Says a scared Russia "BIGGGGG BROOOOTTTHHHHHERRRRRRRR COMEEEE HEERRRREEEEEEE" Yells Belarus *everyone else 0_0* *russia gets draged off by belarus* "Ummmmm Next" says dek *sitting in the emo corner* Romano...hates me...? WAAH! *cries* Just for that...*evil grin* Run Romano. Run very far away...or else...hahahaha!  
I dare Romano to allow everyone in the room to pull his curl, to sit on Germany's lap, kiss France and admit he loves Spain. *kisses Romano's cheek* I love you Roma!  
America: And now, Daddy, HELP PROTECT ME FROM ROMANO!  
"Romano Apoligze Now " Says Dek "No Never and NUUUU NOT MY CURL " Yells Romano.  
"Me First * Pulls ROmanos Curl* Says Dek " DAMN U NEW YORK " yells romano *everyone else pulls the curl and romano wet his pants XD*  
"LOOK WHO WET HIS PANTS" Dek yells "SHUT UP BASTARDS" yells romano "now u have to sit in Germanys lap" says dek "WHAT NO WAY DAMN U TO HELL NEW YORK" Yells a pissed Romano *germany pulls romano to his lap*  
"this isnt akwkard at all" Says a sarcastic romano "Nope Not At All" Says germany " Whats next * drops the papers and starts laughing uncontrollable*" says dek *France picks up papers and reads it and grins* " * france inches towards romano* Y ARE U LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT BASTARD" yells a backing up romano * France kisses romano * 0_0 "u now have to nice to Not cuss the rest of the chapter and ADMIT U LOVE SPAIN" says dek " I do love spain *blushes*" Says a blushing Romano " Tomato i love u too * kisses romano* " Says Spain * Dek pushes them in "The Closet" *  
" I WONT LET HIM HURT U NY" Yells America in his heroic voice " Im glad this is over we got no more dares" says a relived england " YAY NO ITS TIME FOR MY DARES" says a Happy Dek " PLEASE REVIEW SO WE DONT HAVE TO DO DEKS DARES " Yells everyone but dek :C - Dek

/ I STILL NEED A COHOST MOMO WILL BE COMING BUT SHES BEING A BUTT AND WONT HELP AND I JUST NEED MORE TORTU I MEAN DARES ^^ Well School is getting hard and its only 2 months in Yay I will try to update 1-2 times a week but mostly 1. Please Reveiw ! 


	4. Chapter 4 y im not updating quickly

Schools been hell... Im writing the next chapter right now and its in the correct format i hope  
this wouldve been out earlyer but i broke my finger and well its a pain to type and i need MORE REVIEWS FOR THE DARES


End file.
